


one last dance

by brightest_stars



Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, Champagne, Dancing, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, F/F, Gay Panic, Last Dance, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_stars/pseuds/brightest_stars
Summary: Narcissa and Hermione share a dance at the Black Ball.Prompt 12. "One more dance?" "One last dance" "Ah. How fun to be a liar" "I guess that makes two of us"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156091
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	one last dance

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event  
> SFW Prompt 12. "One more dance?" "One last dance" "Ah. How fun to be a liar" "I guess that makes two of us"
> 
> Enjoy!! (ps, this is un-beta'ed, so please forgive any mistakes! It's late, but I was inspired!)

Hermione clings on to Harry’s arm as she laughs. Harry is also laughing at Draco’s tall tale, and he and Hermione support each other as their champagne fuelled laughter begins to subside.

Hermione blames the fancy champagne for her wobbliness. Her heels are high, and flutes of champagne have been pressed into her hands all night. Now the ballroom is tilting slightly, the live orchestral music is thrumming through her, and she can’t stop smiling. Then Hermione’s laugh catches in her throat as she turns her head, and sees a figure cutting through the people that edge the dancefloor.

And what a stunning figure it is. Hermione bites her lip and sucks in a breath.

Hermione drags her eyes up Narcissa’s body. Strappy silver stilettos, red toenails peeking out. Her silvery silk gown is skin-tight, iridescent, shimmering in the light of the thousands of candles that brighten the room. It reminds Hermione of the moon - ethereal and unreachable, and beautiful. The stuff of myths.

There’s a thigh high slit that reveals Narcissa’s toned leg as she walks towards Hermione. The blonde witch is not a tall woman, but Hermione thinks her legs look as if they could go on for days. Her slim hips swing as she walks, causing the fabric of her dress to swish around her legs, and flutter along the floor like mist.

Hermione nearly whimpers as she rakes her eyes up over the low cowl neck of Narcissa’s gown, revealing just enough of the perfect shape of her breasts, pale, rising with every breath as she gets closer to Hermione. A delicate necklace lays on her sternum, just enough to draw the eye.

Narcissa is close now. Her blonde hair swept up into a chignon, lips cherry red. Perfect black liner and sparkly silver eyeshadow surround her bright blue eyes that are locked onto Hermione’s brown.

“Mione?” Harry’s voice breaks through Hermione’s reverie.

She realises that he’s been talking to her, and she feels a warm flush of embarrassment accompany the heat in her cheeks from the wine and Narcissa’s gorgeous appearance.

“Sorry, Harry, I…” She trails off as Narcissa takes a final step and stops next to Hermione, and smiles softly at her.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry says with a chuckle, cheeky understanding gleaming in his green eyes. He lifts her hand from his forearm and passes Hermione to Narcissa.

The blonde witch takes Hermione’s hand in her own delicate, red-nailed fingers. “My love,” she says huskily, and Hermione’s knees nearly buckle. Narcissa’s fancy champagne is definitely getting to her more than she realised. “One more dance?”

“Cissa,” Hermione sighs contentedly, stepping into Narcissa’s loose embrace. “One  _ last _ dance, sure.”

Narcissa smirks, and leads Hermione onto the dance floor. “Ah, how fun to be a liar.” She says, smoothly taking advantage of Hermione’s silence to slide her arms around Hermione into a waltzing position and begin leading the brunette in a gentle waltz around the ballroom.

The eyes of everyone in the ballroom are on them. The hostesses, closing the ball with a final dance. Silver and gold, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Perhaps the most unlikely couple to emerge from the post-war reconstruction of British wizarding society, but the most beautiful, without a doubt.

“I guess that makes two of us,” Hermione smiles beatifically, pressing her cheek against Narcissa’s and whispering, “I only meant one last dance  _ here _ . I’m sure we can find other places to…  _ dance _ .”

Just as Hermione had intended, she feels Narcissa falter minutely, and Hermione slides her fingers along Narcissa’s spine down from her shoulder blades to her lower thoracic spine, revealed by the sinfully low back of her gown.

Narcissa’s fingers twitch on Hermione’s gold-clad hip.

Hermione pulls her face back from Narcissa’s with a victorious smile. Narcissa’s blue eyes are dark with desire as the tempo of the music picks up and she begins swirling Hermione in a faster waltz.

“You are playing a dangerous game, my love,” Narcissa breathes. Her grip on Hermione’s hand and hip is firm and possessive, her voice is low and sweet.

“I rather thought we were dancing, Cissa, not playing games.” Hermione says with a laugh, and the sound of Narcissa’s throaty chuckle fills her champagne muddled head.

“We’ll save the games for when we’re alone, hmmm?” Narcissa asks, and this time, it’s Hermione’s turn to stumble as her mind flashes to what those games may entail.

“Let’s,” Hermione confirms. “I love you.”

Narcissa seems to melt a little, and she flashes a true, fond smile at Hermione. “I love you too, darling. Now, let’s see our guests out, shall we?” She dips Hermione low in a finale to their dance, and kisses her chastely as the ballroom erupts in applause.

  
  



End file.
